Loved you first
by vampire-tributeloveshp
Summary: Harry always loved her, he always will. He loved her first. my very first fanfic, it includes a song.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you there who read this, this is my very first story on fanfiction :D hope you like it. **

**This story is set I think in the seventh year, no horcrux and no deathly hallows. **

**And I'm very sorry if I spell things wrong but English is not my first language. If you see something I spell wrong or something, which doesn't make sense, please tell me so I can improve myself.**

**This is the first chapter, I'm going to write more maybe. So if you like it, tell me. If you don't like it, tell me.**

**By the way: I do not own anything of this world, which J.K. Rowling created. And I of course I don't own the song it belongs to one direction.**

Harry sighs; today was not a good day and thought about today. Today he would love to do over; he had the chance but failed.

He sat alone close to the lake, there where it almost happened. Today he could have told her that he loved her. They were walking close to the lake and he had the chance but he failed. She already had Ron, why would she dump Ron for him? Yes he was Harry Potter and he knew that a lot of girls would love to go out with him, but this was different. She just saw him as a friend, not as her boyfriend. He tried to tell her today but he just couldn't. He was convinced that she did not love him. He almost told her but he was just frozen inside and the words just couldn't come out if his mouth. And she was happy with Ron, he saw them every day laughing and talking. And one time he saw them snogging, he cried about that later. Since she dated Ron she was always happy, normally they would argue but when the words finally were out of their mouths, they finally stopped arguing. He was glad about that but he still loved her.

He sighs again; he looks for something he bought last summer when he stayed with the Dursleys. After ten minutes of looking for it he found it, an iPod. It helped him calm down when he heard music of muggles. He turned on a new song of a boy band.

_Girl it should be me_

_Driving to you house_

_Knocking on your dour_

_And kiss you on the mouth_

He played this song so often that he knew the words. He began to sing the next words.

_Holding on your hand_

_Dancing in the dark_

_Cause I was the only one_

_Who loved you from the start_

It actually made sense; he loved her since his first year. In the beginning of the first year she had no friends, but he had always noticed her. He went to look for her when there was that troll that almost killed her. He began to sing the next words extra loud.

_But now when I see you with him_

_Tears my world apart_

_Because _

Oh no there were those tears.

_I've been waiting _

_All this time to finally say it_

_But now I see your heart's been taken_

_And nothing could be worse_

_Baby I loved you first_

He wanted to tell her in the fifth year but then she and Ron told him that they were dating, so he kept his mouth shut.

_Had my chances_

_Could've been where he is standing_

_That's what hurts the most_

_Girl I came so close _

_But now you'll never know_

_Baby I loved you first_

He hoped that the words were true, that he could've been where Ron was standing. But it really hurts that he was so close of telling her, but he was to late.

_Girl it should be me_

_Calling on your phone_

_Saying you're the one_

_And that I'll never let you go_

There was no doubt about that, she was the one. The one he loved, the one he would die for, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his whole life with, the one he would do everything for. And if she was his he'll never let her go.

_I never understood _

_What love was really like_

_But I felt it for the first time_

_Looking in your eyes_

And again, the words were true. She was his first love. He met her for the first time when she came to ask if we found a toad from Neville. When he looked in her chocolate brown eyes he couldn't look away, they were so beautiful. He just loved everything about her, her bushy hair, her lovely voice, her cute smile that seemed to light up the world and just her character. She was so incredibly smart and she looked right through him, she understood him like nobody else. She was just amazing.

_But now when I see you with him_

_My whole world falls apart_

_Because_

There was the chorus again; he began to sing louder and louder.

_I've been waiting _

_All this time to finally say it_

_But now I see your heart's been taken_

_And nothing could be worse_

_Baby I loved you first_

_Had my chances_

_Could've been where he is standing_

_That's what hurts the most_

_Girl I came so close_

_But now you'll never know_

_Baby I loved you first_

Now he was really crying. Stop he said to himself, you can't face the others like this and absolutely not Malfoy. He heard footsteps behind him but he didn't paid attention to it.

He was just singing the next part of the song.

_The first touch_

_The first kiss_

_First girl to make me feel like this_

_Heartbreak _

_It's killing me_

_I loved you first why can't you see_

The first kiss makes no sense but she was the first girl he loved and hugged. And he was Heartbroken and it actually was killing him. You couldn't see it from the outside but from the inside he was one big mess. He couldn't think clear at school, he couldn't sleep, he could barely focus on the lessons. She knew there was something wrong with him and she was still trying to figure it out. He just told her that he was tired and he just didn't like the lessons as he used to. She knew it wasn't the truth, she knew everything. She just thought that he was afraid that he would lose her now she was dating Ron, cause that was the time when it all started. From that day he was just a shadow of what he used to be.

_I've been waiting_

_All this time to finally say it_

_But now I see your heart's been taking_

_And nothing could be worse_

_Baby I loved you first._

_Had my chances_

_Could've been where he is standing_

_That's what hurts the most_

_Girl I came so close_

_But now you'll never know_

_Baby I loved you first_

He stopped singing, the next notes were too high. He listened to the last words and turned his IPod off. He sighs again; he hoped that there was going to be a time where he didn't sigh, a time where he was finally happy, a time that he had moved on, a time where he had a wife and maybe children, a time where he loved his life.

He does the ears from his IPod out of his ears (does this make sense?). And there it was, a noise of someone crying. He knew that voice, it was her.

The women he loves since he was here at Hogwarts. He never liked her crying, it made him sad to. He looked for her but he saw her, right there under a big tree. He stood up and walked towards her. 'What's wrong?' he said soft. She looked up at him and he when he saw her face he really wanted to hit the one who made her cry right in the face. She continued crying. He sat down next to her and puts his arms around her. 'Shhh it's okay, cry your eyes out I'll wait.' She started to cry even harder and puts her head on his shoulder. She kept crying, and Harry started to get tired but he stayed awake, for her. When she cried her eyes out she looked up to him and immediately started to apologize; 'I'm so sorry Harry, let's go to our rooms. You were tired and I kept you awake, and it's weekend.'

A little smile appeared on his face, immediately apologizing for keeping him awake. But he loved to be close to her. 'It's okay don't apologize. If I were really tired I would've slept right now. And we're not going anywhere until you say what happened.'

'Oh Harry where do I have to start? I was looking for my books, which I forgot after defence against the dark arts. When I reached the classroom I found two people kissing each other, one of them was Lavender and the other one was _Ron.' _

When she said his name she began to cry again.

Harry froze, his best friend had cheated on his other best friend and secret lover. He was about to stand up and teach Ron a lesson when she said; 'Don't Harry, he's not worth it.'

He sat down again. 'Of course you're right again, he's not worth it.'

Than she asked it, the question he feared; 'what were you actually doing here Harry? Wait were you the one that was singing?'

His cheeks went red but lucky for him it was dark. 'Eh of course not I mean I was just looking for you, I heard and saw you crying.'

She stood up and said; 'No it was your voice don't lie to me, it wasn't that awful. Okay you'll never be a professional singer but you can tell me, what song were you singing?'

Harry looked to the ground. 'Just a song from the muggle world.'

She snatched Harry's IPod, which lied on the ground. 'No, don't!' he screamed. But it was to late she saw the song, she smiled. 'So what if you're listening one direction? I know the band, I'm not a fan so I don't know the songs but some people say it's very good. I mean you don't have to hide this from me, I think it's funny you listen to muggle music.'

Harry lets out a sigh of relief, she didn't know the song she just knows the band.

'I don't know all of the songs but I think some are beautiful, it's not that I love the band' Harry said smiling up to her. She looked at him and tried to smile, but Harry saw right trough her. She was trying to hide her pain, the pain she felt because of Ron. Harry started to get angry again but when he saw her fake smile, he forgot everything and all he wanted to do is hug her and make her happy.

He walked up to her and said; 'you also don't have to hide your pain for me. If you want to cry you can always cry on my shoulder.' She smiled up to him and hugged him. 'You're a good friend Harry, thank you.'

'You're welcome.' He said hugging her back. 'And don't forget you're also a good friend.'

He said that while he was letting go of the hug, he looked her in the eyes. In her beautiful brown eyes, normally there was a twinkle in her eyes. But it was gone right now; there was just a pair of sad eyes looking at him. A voice in his head said; tell her that you love her this is the moment. But he just couldn't, she was just so sad and he didn't want to upset her more by telling her that he loved her. He was afraid of losing her, but he needs her so he kept his mouth shut.

'Thanks Harry, let's go back to our rooms so we can get some sleep.'

Now you're to late said the voice in his head.

'Yes seams good to me, I'm kind of tired.'

And they went back to Hogwarts in silence. He Harry Potter and the women he loved, Hermione Granger.

**So what do you think? Should there be a next chapter, or should I leave it like this? Please review so I know, if there are going to come more chapters I think I will put a song in each chapter. **

**The song from this chapter is called loved you first from one direction.**

**I love one direction by the way :D**

**I hope you liked the story.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people who read this :D (yeah my intro)**

**Sorry for letting you wait so long. I was busy with school and stuff cause school is not going so well.**

**This is going to be my second chapter of my first story 'loved you first'. It's going to have a song in it. You want to know which song? Read the story. (or search for it down the page where I'm saying a few last things.**

**by the way: I do not own the song or Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does and the song belongs to one direction.**

She was right in front of him, Hermione Granger. She was laughing at him. 'You love me?' She asked while laughing, 'you really love me, what a shame. I like Ron not you, nobody likes you. So what you've defeated Voldemort, everyone's paying attention to you because of your fame.' Ouch that hurt, he defeated Voldemort when he was little, the curse was meant for him but the curse returned and hit Voldemort. Voldemort died everyone happy except Harry; he had lost his parents during that day. But what she said was true; people only liked him for his fame. Hermione continued: 'I never really liked you to, it was just because of Ron and the attention that I hung around with you.' Harry looked lost. He knew it. But then everything changed; Harry was in a white room. There were two people talking to each other. He walked up to them and he froze. They were his parents. 'Look who's there.' His father said, 'the boy who lived and let us die for him.'

Harry's face went white. 'No I didn't want you to die for me, I love you.'

'Of course.' Said his mother, 'you just could come looking for us in death, and if you really loved us you would've come with us to death.'

'Mom, dad I'm sorry it's not that I never thought of it but I've found good friends.' But his parents were walking away from him and they said, 'we never liked you.'

'Mom, dad no.' Harry screamed.

'Harry? Harry? Common mate you need to wake up. It's just a stupid nightmare.' Harry opened his eyes and saw his 'best' friend Ron standing next to him. 'Phew you were screaming again Harry.' Ron sighed. Harry took his glasses from his nightstand and looked for someone else in the room. 'How late is it?' Harry asked. '10 Am, you slept for a long time.'

Suddenly Harry remembered last night whit Hermione crying that Ron cheated on her. 'You stupid!' he shouted at Ron. And he pushed him off his bed. 'Wow what is it Harry, calm down.' Harry went red of anger, 'you broke Hermione's heart last night. That's what happened. I can't believe you did that to her, I thought you loved her!'

Ron went white, 'I did Harry; I was getting Hermione's books for her when Lavender came in. I just said hello to her and wanted to leave whit Hermione's books but she walked up to me and kissed me. I tried to pull away but I was stuck between her and the wall and then Hermione came in. She ran away and I wanted to follow her but Lavender used perfecticus totalus on me.'

Harry calmed down because he knew Ron couldn't lie to him, he was his friend and Ron never lied. 'Okay that's explains a lot.' Harry said. 'Should I tell this to Hermione, would she believe me?'

'I don't know Ron just give her some time. Let's get breakfast.' Ron agreed. They went for breakfast and made their homework. 'Phew, finally done with transfiguration.' Ron sighs, 'I'm done, how about you Harry?'

'Wait a second… Yes I'm done too.' Harry puts his books away and looks at Ron, 'I haven't seen Hermione the whole day. Do you know where she is?'

'No and actually I'm glad with that. If I had seen her I would have been cursed.' Ron answered.

'Common Ron, let's go look for her. Shall we start close to the lake?' Ron thought about it and said; 'seems good to me. If she isn't there we could look if she's with Hagrid.'

They walked to the lake and looked for Hermione but they couldn't find her. They were about to go to Hagrid's house but stopped when they both heard music.

_Hello, hello, I know it's been a while but baby_

_I got something that I really wanna let you know, yeah _

_Something that I wanna let you know _

Harry froze. That's _one direction_ he thought, only Hermione knew that he listened their music. 'Harry are you coming, I want to know what's happening over there.' Harry took a deep breath, 'yes I'm coming. I was just listening to the music. Maybe he was wrong.

_You say you say to everybody that you hate me_

_Couldn't blame you cause I know I left you all alone, yeah_

_I know that I left you all alone _

Now he was sure he wasn't wrong. It was one direction, was Hermione listening this?

_And yeah, now I'm back at your door_

_You're looking at me unsure_

_I should've seen it before_

_You're all I think about baby_

They followed the sound of the music and came on an open area. They saw a few people standing there. He knew a few of them. They were dancing to the music. He saw a few people from his year but not Hermione. He tried to look to what was behind the little crowd but when he almost saw what was there the crowd moved. Everyone from the crowd looked at him with a big smile. He didn't get it, why can't they just let him watch behind them. The music was close; the music came from behind the crowd.

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I-I-I know you're still the one_

_You might have moved on _

_But girl you should know_

_That I-I-I know that you're still the one_

_I know I'm saying too much_

_But I will never give up_

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I-I-I know you're still the one_

_I-I-I know you're still the one_

At the moment that the chorus ended everyone sang the last line again but it was different, 'She-e-e knows you're still the one!' On that moment everyone looked to him like everyone was singing that to him. He felt weird, what was all this about? The next part of the song continued and everyone was dancing again.

_Hello, hello I'm really hoping you'll forgive me _

_I keep talking begging tell me what I wanna hear, yeah_

_Girl just tell me what I wanna hear_

_I tried I tried to start again and find somebody_

_But I remember all the times and all the words we said, yeah_

_I can't get it out of my head_

In his head Harry sang the words. He knew the song; he had played it over a hundred times. He liked singing when he was alone so he could forget the world around him.

_Now I'm back at your door_

_You're looking at me unsure_

_I should've seen it before_

_You're all I think about baby_

And there was the chorus.

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I-I-I know you're still the one_

_You might have moved on _

_But girl you should know_

_That I-I-I know you're still the one_

_I know I'm talking too much_

_But I will never give up_

_I was so stupid for letting you go_

_But I-I-I know you're still the one_

At the moment the chorus ended they sang again a difference last line: 'She-e-e knows you're still the one!' And again everyone looked at him. But when they sang that two persons grabbed him and brought him into the crowd, Ron was watching whit a huge smile on his face.

_Hey you you're still the one_

Everyone was moving out of the way and there was an open spot with someone under a cloak and the music.

_Hey you you're still the one_

The person was removing the cloak and Harry froze, it was her.

_Hey you you're still the one_

She smiled at him and all the memories came back.

_~Flashback~_

_It was his fifth year and he was on his way to breakfast._

'_Hey Harry!' she said. Harry went red and almost whispered 'hi.' She smiled at him and walked with him to breakfast. 'How are you?' she asked. 'Eh good' he stammered. Then he said to himself, common this is you're chance to get over her. 'How are you?' He asked to her with a big smile. 'I'm good; I'm on my way to breakfast. Just like you I guess?'_

'_Yes.' he answered with a grin. She blushed and looked to the ground. They walked in silence to breakfast. When she was walking to her table Harry grabbed her had. 'Are you doing something tonight?' he asked. She looked surprised at him and then smiled. 'No.' she answered. 'Would you like to meet me at the lake?' She looked at him with a big smile on her face 'Of course Harry.' and she walked away. That night they walked around the lake and talked. When Harry said let's go to the castle she didn't respond and looked at the lake. He looked at her and saw how beautiful she was. Not as beautiful as Hermione but she wasn't ugly. 'What are you looking at?' he asked. 'Do you like me?' she asked. Harry didn't answer. She looked at him disappointed. 'It's alright you don't have to answer, I understand.' He saw the tears in her eyes and couldn't take it anymore. 'You're right' he said 'I don't have to answer.' he lifted her chin up and kissed her._

_~End of the flashback~_

Reality turned back.

_Hey you you're still the one_

She wanted him back? They dated a year but she ended the relation very unexpected. He was heartbroken, don't get him wrong he loved her but he couldn't love her as much as he loved Hermione.

I know I'm saying too much

But I will never give up

I was so stupid for letting you go

But I-I-I know you're still the one

I-I-I know you're still the one

The song ended and Harry saw everyone standing in a circle around them. Everyone was smiling and looking at Harry. They were al wondering what he was going to do, Harry was wondering that too. Hermione was single now but maybe she didn't like him. But than he heard a noise; he saw Ron walking up to Hermione and singing the chorus of you're still the one. She looked at him and thought for a second. But then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Harry looked ad them with sadness in his eyes. Harry noticed that his ex was watching him, nobody noticed Ron and Hermione kissing. Harry then decided something; He walked up to his ex and said: 'You were always the one.' And he kissed her on the lips. He heard everyone cheering and clapping. He broke the kiss and embraced her. He knew it was the right decision. He had to move on. Ron and Hermione were together and that's not going to change. His new girlfriend broke the hug and asked: 'Are we back together now?'

Harry looked her in the eyes and said: 'Cho, I love you more than anyone else. Will you be my girlfriend?' 'Harry, I love you too and I would love to be your girlfriend.' Cho answered. Harry smiled at Cho and kissed her again.

If this was his future, he wouldn't mind. He would have loved to have a future with Hermione. But that wasn't going to happen. Yeah, this was just the way it was. Hermione was with Ron and Harry was with Cho, again.

**Thank you very much for reading my story :D**

**I don't know when I'm going to update the next chapter, maybe I'm going to write another story too. **

**please help me improve my stories by placing a review. (does this sentence make sense?)**

**Xoxo vampiretributeloveshp **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people who read this :D**

**Sorry for letting you wait so long, I know not many people are following this story but for the people who are following, here's the next chapter: Chapter 3 with TWO songs in it. Hope you like it and review maybe?**

**Sorry for my bad English, I know I suck in that.**

**I still don't own Harry Potter or the songs. **

**Thanks :D**

'I guess I'll see you tonight with dinner?' Harry asked to his beautiful girlfriend. 'I guess' she answered. Harry smiled and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. A few people smiled while looking at them, everyone thought they were the cutest couple of the school. They were dating for a month today. They had spent the whole day together around the lake; they had a great time together. Cho smiled up to him and leaned in, Harry leaned in too and they kissed for a moment. Cho broke the kiss and they walked away towards their rooms. Harry was very happy with Cho. He really loved her. He still loved Hermione but she was still very happy with Ron. Harry caught them once making out on Ron's bed, he quickly went away towards the toilets. When he made it to the toilets he cried, he didn't cry that much. But Hermione was something different, she was the person he loved with his whole heart. Than he heard it: someone was screaming. And the worst thing was: He knew the sound of that scream. It was Hermione. Harry immediately began to run towards the sound of the scream. The scream came from a classroom on the second flour. Harry ran into the classroom and saw Hermione crying. But something about her was different; her hair was much shorter. Harry immediately knew someone had cut her hair off. Her hair was almost gone. Harry looked around and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughing out loud; 'Now you fit better with Weasley, you look poor now!' Malfoy said and than continued laughing, 'Stop it Malfoy, _densaugeo_!' Harry shouted. The teeth of Malfoy immediately began to grow. 'Damn you Potter, come Crabbe, Goyle let's go to Madam Pomfrey.' Malfoy started to run towards the door but Harry stopped him and said; 'don't you dare to do that to her again Malfoy, I will curse you even worse.' Malfoy pushed Harry away and began to run further. Harry than turned around to look for Hermione, she sat on the ground in tears. 'Come Hermione let's go to Madam Pomfrey so you can get your hair back again.' Harry lifted her up but Hermione said: 'But people will see me and than they are going to laugh again about my hair.' Harry smiles, 'come let's go under the invisibly cloak so no one can see you.' Hermione nodded and so they walked together to Madam Pomfrey. 'What is it with you kids these days, you without hair and someone else with very big teeth.' muttered Madam Pomfrey. Hermione smiled and when Harry saw her smiling he immediately began to smile too. When Hermione's hair was back Harry started to walk towards the great hall. But Hermione didn't follow; when he noticed that he stopped and looked at her. 'I don't want to go to the great hall Harry, Ron's to Charlie because Charlie's hurt by a dragon and nobody else likes me.' Harry was shocked when he heard it. She thought nobody loved her? But he did and Luna and outside of the castle her own parents and the whole Weasley family did. And Seamus and Dean became closer too. 'Why do you think nobody likes you?' he asked, 'I mean you're my best friend, and what about Luna, Seamus, Dean, your parents and the whole Weasley family?' She smiled weakly, 'Harry: Seamus and Dean are friends of Ron, Luna is always with Ginny, Ginny still likes you and that's why she always comes to me; to ask questions about you, I never see my parents, the Weasley family just likes me because of Ron and Ginny and you, Harry, I know you're just best friends with me because you think I'm pathetic.' When she said all those words she began to cry. Harry walked up to her and said, 'don't you even dare to think that I just like you because you're pathetic, because you aren't pathetic. You've got a lot of friends around you; you just need to realize that they don't just like you because of other people. They really care about you.' But after those words she still wasn't convinced. Harry sighs, 'come follow me. We're not going to the great hall.' He grabbed her hand and started to walk away towards the room of requirement. 'Wait here for a second.' he said and walked towards the wall and a dour appeared. He opened the door and saw a couch and an acoustic guitar. 'Alright come in.' he said. In a month he learned his self play acoustic guitar, in the beginning it was difficult but he could play a few songs now. He was going to play one of those songs he knew for her, just to let her know that he was here. 'Go sit on the couch' he commanded, Hermione sat down and looked confused at him. 'What are you going to do Harry? And why is there a guitar in here?' Harry smiled at her, 'just wait Hermione.' Harry picked up the guitar and started with a few tunes. 'Wow Harry I never knew you could play the guitar!' Harry smiled and began to sing.

_Left, left, left, right, left_

_Left, left, left, right, left_

_Tell me what's going on_

_I know there's something on your mind and_

_Can you just open up? _

_Do you feel out of love?_

_Is somebody trying to hurt you?_

_You know I'll never let that happen_

_They must be out of their mind_

_Cause you are the sunshine_

_That makes my day_

_And I won't let them take that away_

_I'll be your hero who's standing strong_

_Who protects you from any fight_

_And if your battles are piling on _

_I will take them on with all my might_

_Cry your tears on my shoulder_

_You don't know what the future holds_

_So I'll be your personal soldier_

_Left, left, left, right, left_

_Left, left, left, right, left_

_If life is a battlefield_

_And there's so many dangers_

_Just when you think it's okay_

_It blows up in your face_

_And when this road gets harder_

_You think your luck's run out_

_I will find a reserve_

_To take it right back_

_To where your heart deserves_

_Cause there's no way _

_That I won't put you first_

_I'll be your hero who's standing strong_

_Who protects you from any fight_

_And if your battles are piling on _

_I will take them on with all my might_

_Cry your tears on my shoulder_

_You don't know what the future holds_

_So I'll be your personal soldier_

_I'll protect you_

_Girl don't worry_

_I'll be your hero who's standing strong_

_Who protects you from any fight_

_And if your battles are piling on_

_I will take them on with all my might_

_Cry your tears on my shoulder_

_You don't know what the future holds_

_So I'll be your personal soldier_

_Left, left, left, right, left_

_Left, left, left, right, left_

He finished his last tune and than looked at Hermione, 'I'm your personal soldier and don't ever forget that.' Hermione was frozen she didn't say a thing. 'Hermione are you okay?' With that she jumped up, ran towards Harry and gave him a very tight hug. 'Wow Hermione, take it easy.' He hugged her back and she cried on his shoulder, 'Harry you're the best best friend ever.' Harry smiled and broke the hug, 'let's go to the common room, they must be wondering where we are.' Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek, 'Yes let's go soldier.' she smiled at him. They walked into the common room but nobody seemed to notice, they we're all looking at something else. 'Why do you always have to be such a jerk, just try to be nice sometimes!' Harry recognized that voice but he couldn't place it 'Oh so now it's me who's acting stupid? Just look in the mirror!' Now Harry knew it, the first person was Ginny and the other person was Ron. But they used to be in Romania for Charlie who was hurt. What were they doing here? 'So now I'm the bad girl?' Ginny shouted, 'you told me to hide in the room of requirement from Harry!' Harry was confused, why was Ginny hiding from him? 'Yes for your own good! Harry knew you still liked him and was angry!' Ron shouted again, was I angry about Ginny being in love with me? No Harry thought I just hoped she would ever get over it. 'But I wasn't angry about Ginny being in love with me.' Harry said in a calm voice, everyone looked at Harry now. Hermione looked confused and so did Harry, 'why would I be angry about that Ron?' Harry asked, 'Well uh you know uh, can I talk to you Harry?' Harry walked up to Ron and took him to their room. 'Why are you saying things like that about me? We're friends, remember?' Harry said in his angry voice now. 'Harry I got to tell you something, I'm not in love with Hermione anymore. I'm in love with someone else.' Harry looked suspicious at him, 'but if you're not in love with Hermione, with who are you?' Ron took a deep breath and answered, 'Lavender Harry, I'm in love with Lavender.' Harry froze, in the sixth year it had broken Hermione's heart when Ron and Lavender were dating and now he's going to hurt her again. But before he was going to shout at Ron he first needed to know a few things. 'Okay so you're in love with Lavender, what has this to do with me being angry with Ginny because she's in love with me?' Ron took a breath and Harry saw his hand going towards his wand, 'okay Harry let's sit down.' they sat down together and Ron started to talk.

'All right don't get to mad at me. You know that Lavender and I dated for a while in the sixth year, I think it were five months. Those five months were like a hell for me cause I never truly loved Lavender, I knew she loved me and that's why we dated for five months. When I first kissed her, I never liked her. I was just trying to make Hermione jealous, and that's why I pretended that I loved Lavender. Lavender figured out that I was just making Hermione jealous, she was very mad at me. But I told her that we could be together for another few months and than we'll break up. She agreed and after the breakup Hermione and I got together that same year. I was very happy for a long time. I really loved Hermione. But a few weeks ago I couldn't stop thinking about our last year, especially about Lavender. And when she kissed me a month ago, I felt so much more than what I felt when I was kissing Hermione. So when I first told you and Hermione it was okay, I walked up to Lavender and told her what I felt. She said that I just needed to get over it but the next day she wanted to talk to me in the room of requirement. I walked in and saw Lavender standing with her back towards me, when I walked up to her she turned around and started to kiss me. I didn't know what to do because it came so unexpectedly. But than I felt such a huge inclination to kiss her back so I did. But than it happened she asked me when I was going to break up with Hermione. I said I didn't know cause I never wanted to break Hermione's heart. She went mad and I told her I was going to break up, but not now. So we met in secret for another two weeks but I still didn't want to hurt Hermione. But than I wanted to have a little more time with Lavender so I said Charlie was hurt and that I was going to comfort him. But than there was Ginny so I told her you knew that she loved you and that you were angry. I said that she had to hide so she did. But I never expected her to hide in the room of requirement but she did. So she saw Lavender and me kissing and she went angry, she even hit Lavender in the face. Lavender ran away and I wanted to follow her but Ginny chased me, than I went to the common room and you heard what we said than. But Harry don't get me wrong I was planning to break up with Hermione, but I wanted to take it slow so she wouldn't be hurt.' Harry went red, 'so you wanted to take it slow but now Hermione is going to know that you cheated on her? Ron I never knew you were such a jerk, why are you doing this? You say you care about Hermione's feelings but you're just breaking her heart! How do you think she's going to feel?' Ron got a scared look on his face and stammered. 'I-I'm really sorry Harry, I know I've been a jerk and I think she's going to be heartbroken. But are you going to tell her that I have something with Lavender? Please Harry don't, I don't want to look like a heartbreaker. I'm going to let her break up with me this week, just give me some time. Please Harry I'm your best friend.' Ron really begged but Harry was still very angry. 'Ron, I'm not going to tell her.' Ron sighed, 'oh thanks Harry. I knew I could count on you.' Harry smiled evilly, 'you're going to tell her Ron, not me. Don't try to get yourself out of it, or I'll hex you. And don't call me your best friend, cause I'm not.' Harry puts out his wand and pointed it to Ron. 'Now walk downstairs and tell your story to Hermione, I don't care if people are watching.' And with that Ron and Harry started walking downstairs. Hermione looked confused and asked, 'Harry why are you pointing your wand at Ron? What's going on?' Ron looked to the ground but said nothing, 'Ron has got something to tell you Hermione but wait till he told everything before you react.' Hermione looked even more confused and Ron started to whisper the story, 'So eh I kind of cheated on you Hermione, I'm really sorry but I don't love you anymore.' he ended his story. Hermione was paralyzed for a few seconds and than ran upstairs to her room. Harry heard a few people gossip about Ron, good for him, Harry thought. Harry knew he couldn't get upstairs towards Hermione's room so he just went towards his own room. He got his guitar (yes he has one) and started to play a song:

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world _

_To find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light_

_To guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it _

_I can count on you like, four, three, two_

_You'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_Oh yeah_

Harry played the famous tunes that always were making him happy again.

_If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song_

_Beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Everyday I will_

_Remind you_

_Oh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two_

_You'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do _

_Oh yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go_

_Never say goodbye_

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there _

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two_

_You'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

_Oh yeah_

_You can count on me cause I can count on you_

Harry finished the song and went to bed, his mind full of thoughts about his dream girl; Hermione Granger.

**Thanks for reading :D**

**The first song is: **

**The wanted with Personal Soldier**

**The second one is called:**

**Count On Me from Bruno Mars**

**A very big thank you to everyone who red this, love you all ;D**

**Xx vampiretributeloveshp**


End file.
